ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Scooby-Doo: Lost Mysteries (2014 Video Game)
Sequel to First Frights and Spooky Swamp, the gang settle for more mystery solvings. And they still have the same clothes from What's New Scooby-Doo? Characters: Playables: *Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) *Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) *Fred Jones (Frank Welker) *Daphne Blake (Grey DeLisle) *Velma Dinkley (Mindy Cohn) Episode 1: Blue Mountain Thief Caper The gang set off for a trip to Rocky Mountains, only for them to encounter a dark blue caped phantom with red hair and green eyes warning them to go away from the concert. Supporting Characters: *Preston Payton (Carlos Alazraqui) *Officer Sherly Jones (Wendie Mallek) Suspects: *Detective Bryce Ferris (Grant Moninger) - Detective who tells the gange that this is a professional investigation, Reason: because of his notebook found on the stage. *Gino Ramses (Tino Insana) - The Foodstand owner and the Itallian Salesman that Scooby and Shaggy met, Reason: because of his hatred for being sent to the back lot. *Abigail Rand (Morenna Becceren) - The Punk Girl whom always seen at the Car lot weilding a sign that stands for Rock Music, Reason: the makeup kit was found beneath the stage. Culprits: *Gino Ramses (Tino Insana) - Reason: for not getting a chance to play his Accordian at the concert. Episode 2: Arctic Demon Battle Scooby and Shaggy are at the Skiing lodge in the Swiss Alps, and they encounter the Arctic Demon whom terrorizes them and freezes his victems, and leaves nothing but souless husks. Supporting Characters: *Janus Hodge (Robin Atkin Downes) *Prof. Archemedes Henriech (Rene Auberjoinis) *Dimitri Trumbolt (Stephen Stanton) Suspects: *Jordon Freeman (Ogie Banks) - Skiing competitor, whom is skiing against Fred in the competition, Reason: because of his knowledge of the slopes like the creature knows. *Reginald Trask (Jeff Bennett) - Resort owner, and the one who's trying to make a buck off the demon tactics, Reason: for withholding a deed to the lodge. *Angel Kirkland (Ellen Green) - famous celebrity coming to the lodge for the finest competition in the world, Reason: she has access to all the spots on the mountain. Culprits: *Dimitri Trumbolt (Stephen Stanton) - Reason: to steal the Freezing formula from Henriech, and to humiliate Reginald for witholding the deed. Episode 3: Storm of Storm lord Scooby are on a cruise ship called "The Pirate's Loot", for Velma to enter the oversea championship of Science and weather, but a mischeivious spirit called "The Storm Lord" causes each of their experiment to to ary. Supporting Characters: *Captain Omar Johnson (Brian George) *Felicia Ingrid (Peri Gilpin) *Lloyd Bernard (Jeremy Shada) *Terrence Tremell (Phillip Glasser) Suspects: *Prometheus Chamberlain (Dee Bradley Baker) - a spoiled, pompous, and self righteous French Ambassador who often is attracted to Daphne, Reason: for using a lute when ever the Storm Lord Appears, *Lucas Conrad (Andrew Kishno) - a Japanese American Chef who is always seen at the scene of the crime, and being an investigator, Reason: he has a record of being involved in a gang of smuggling *Serena Phillips (Jennifer Hale) - popular swimsuit model and a school friend of Shaggy, whom always sees Shaggy as a brother figure, Reason: for her intellegence of weather interpetation Culprits: *Prometheus Chamberlain (Dee Bradley Baker) - Reason: for loosing the bet to own the ship, and wants revenge on Captain Johnson for cheating. Episode 4: The Dragon's Pearl The gang visit Japan to meet Jay Ken, a famous martial artist and expert on Dragons and their mythology, until a power dragon from the pearl comes to spoil the party. Supporting Characters: *Jay Ken (B.D. Wong) *Master Fungas (James Hong) *Ghi (Keone Young) *Ying Yang (Ming Na) Suspects: *Lei Chi (Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) - for owning a gambling resort known as "Lion's Mouth", Reason: Because of her record of being in the year of the Dragon. *Bea Long (Kelly Hu) - Scientist of the Japanese uptown university, Reason: for her research of Dragons, and the way the Dragon is designed. *Khy (George Takai) - trying to force Jay Ken to close down his martial arts school, and turn it into a restaraunt, Reason: for his seal being found on the Dragon's claws Culprits: *Lei Chi (Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) - Reason: to use the Dragon to enhance her gambling empire. *Khy (George Takai) - Reason: to expand his empire as well. Final Episode: Big Cats of Camp Wormwood. Scooby and the Gang relive their old childhood memories in Wormwood, but now giant Sabretooth Cats attack the campgrounds. Supporting Characters: *Camp Master Wiggens (Bill Fagerbakke) *Rachel Flanning (Grey DeLisle) *Coach Berkley (J.K. Simmons) Suspects: *Trevor Gordon (Troy Baker) - the animal hunter hunting down the big cats, Reason: for seeing the cats every single detail. *Mayble Daring (Lacey Chalbert) - Daphne's rival at the campsite, whom often pesters Daphne, Reason: for having a scar on her knee. *Wild Joe (Kevin Michael Richardson) - The Wildman who wants to tame the creatures, Reason: for having Sabretooth hair. Culprits: *Camp Master Wiggens (Bill Fagerbakke) - Reason: to close down the camp for a week until he scares Trevor Gordon and Wild Joe away. Stories: Episode 1: Blue Mountain Thief Caper Level 1: A band starts playing, then suddenly, a phantom appears and starts scaring everyone. The gang arrive at Rocky Mountains, only to see being investigated, Detective Bryce Ferris tells the gang to stay out of it as it a professional investigation, but the gang refused deciding to investigate. Shaggy and Scooby stop at a foodstand and are served food by Gino Ramses, as he hates getting sent into the back. Category:Video Games Category:Scooby-Doo